Impulso
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Charlie llevaba varios años sin ver a Sam. Pero aquella noche, al volver a verla, un impulso hizo que se acercase a ella.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephen Chbosky.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Personaje al Azar del foro "Somos Infinitos._**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que Charlie había visto por última vez a Sam y a Patrick. Su último encuentro había sido en la graduación del chico y, aunque habían tratado de mantener el contacto entre ellos, las clases universitarias y los trabajos les quitaban tiempo. Hasta que al final, Charlie perdió el contacto con ellos dos.

En el tiempo en que Charlie estuvo en la universidad, estudiando la carrera de Lingüística y literatura, conoció a Helena, una estudiante de la carrera de Derecho. Estuvieron saliendo casi un año y medio juntos, antes de que Helena diese la relación terminada definitivamente.

Fue por culpa de aquella ruptura tan repentina, que condujo a Charlie hasta aquel bar. Al parecer en ese sitio se estaba celebrando una fiesta, para conmemorar los quince años que aquel lugar llevaba abierto cara al público. Los dueños del bar, dos hermanos que rondarían cerca de los cincuenta años, habían decidido montar aquella fiesta con las consumiciones a mitad de precio.

Charlie se sentó en una esquinas del local. Alrededor suyo veía a la gente. Algunos hablando entre ellos, otros bebiendo y otros demasiado ocupados haciendo otras cosas como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría alrededor suyo. Y entonces la vio.

Durante unos instantes, Charlie no reconoció a la chica que estaba a varios metros de distancia de él. Pero cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió ver que era Sam.

Ella parecía estar hablando con un hombre. O más bien tonteando con él. El hombre no paraba de acariciarle el brazo, intentando acercar su rostro al de ella. Sam se apartaba, pero no le dejaba de sonreír, como si aquello le divirtiese.

Charlie se les quedó mirando. En realidad, aquel enamoramiento que había tenido por Sam no había desaparecido. Seguía ahí, enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Quería levantarse, ir hasta donde estaban ellos y apartar a Sam de aquel tipo.

_—No puedes quedarte ahí sentado y poner las vidas de todos los demás por delante de la tuya y pensar que eso cuenta como amor._

Las palabras que Sam le habían dicho en una ocasión resonaron en su mente. Fueron aquellas palabras, que hicieron que Charlie actuase con un repentino impulso. Cruzó las distancias que habían entre ambos y se aproximó a Sam y a su acompañante.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Charlie, como si recién se percatase de la presencia de ella.

La expresión de Sam era de sorpresa e incredulidad, antes de que su rostro se rompiese con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Charlie! —exclamó ella, yendo a abrazar a su antiguo amigo—. ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Has visto a Patrick?

—¿Patrick está aquí? —preguntó Charlie, aunque no estaba sorprendido. Recordaba que esos dos solían ir a muchas partes juntos.

—Sí —asintió Sam, tomando la mano de Charlie—. Ven. Está por aquí.

Patrick se encontraba al otro lado del bar y, al igual que Sam, se sorprendió al ver a Charlie. Pero como a su hermana, aquella sorpresa se le pasó rápidamente y fue derecho a abrazar a su amigo.

—Charlie, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien —respondió Charlie, ocupando el sitio que Sam le ofrecía.

Los tres estuvieron hablando sobre lo que habían estado haciendo esos años, y después sobre los temas que solían hablar antes de que se separasen sus caminos. Literatura, música. cine...

En un determinado momento, Patrick dijo que iba al baño, dejando a su hermanastra y a Charlie solos. Sin embargo antes de irse, le había guiñado un ojo a Charlie, sin que Sam se percatase de nada.

—Y... ¿tienes novia o algo así? —le preguntó Sam de golpe, mirando la jarra vacía de cerveza.

—Bueno, está Helena... —respondió Charlie.

—¿Helena? —preguntó Sam, levantando la mirada. Su voz destilaba algo... ¿celos?

—Sí —dijo Charlie—. Pero rompimos hará una semana más o menos.

—Ya veo —Sam suavizó la expresión de su rostro y tomó la mano de Charlie—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de gustarme, la verdad. La quiero, pero como una amiga —confesó el chico. Sam suspiró.

—Eres el mismo de siempre, Charlie —murmuró Sam—. Sigues poniendo la vida y felicidad de los demás por delante de la tuya propia...

Pero no pudo seguir. Como había sucedido antes, Charlie se dejó llevar por un impulso y había besado a Sam. El beso duró poco tiempo y cuando se separaron, Sam lucía algo confundida, aunque eso no le quitaba la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa un poco más.

—Por dos cosas —respondió Charlie—. Primero, pasaba de oír de nuevo el sermón. Segundo, quería hacerlo.

—Tienes suerte de que yo también quisiese eso —replicó Sam—. O de lo contrario te habría golpeado...

—Y te aseguró que los golpes de Sam duelen.

—¡Patrick! —exclamaron ambos, sorprendidos al ver al joven allí, sonriendo con algo de burla—. ¿Ha sido cosa tuya? —le preguntó Sam, con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé de que me hablas —dijo Patrick, sentandose de nuevo. Sam le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero después de encogió de hombros. Estaba segura de que Patrick lo había planeado todo para dejarlos a solas. Ya después le golpearía (por haberla engañado) y lo abrazaría (por su idea).

—Vas a golpearle, ¿no? —le preguntó Charlie en un susurro a Sam.

—Tenlo por seguro —respondió Sam, buscando por debajo de la mesa la mano de Charlie. Cuando la encontró, la apretó con fuerza.

Charlie le devolvió el apretón. No sabía si aquello significaba que él y Sam empezaban una relación de pareja o si aquello duraría lo suficiente. Lo único que sabía y de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento era en disfrutar de aquello todo el tiempo que le fuese posible.

* * *

**947** palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bueno, aquí os traigo el fic sobre este reto y de un libro que se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos, _Las ventajas de ser un marginado._**

**He de reconocer que el personaje de Charlie no me inspiraba mucho, pero al final he conseguido hacer esto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
